Soccer Camp
by Mrs. Ian Somerhalder3
Summary: Cammie goes to Soccer Camp over the summer. Someone she knows will be there. Things get a whole lot more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

"Please mom! I even called grandpa and grandma and they wouldn't mind if I didn't visit them this summer. Plus you know how much soccer means to me." I'm practically begging my mom, headmistress of Gallagher, to let me go to normal co-ed soccer camp for the summer.

"CAMERON ANNE MORGAN! YOU ALREADY TALKED TO YOUR GRANDPARENTS ABOUT THIS?" I could tell she wasn't going to back down but neither was I. "Yes mom and that just proves my point on how it's so not a big deal. Besides it's a normal camp and I'm a spy."

"You're really not going to give up are you?" mom says sighing. "Yes thank you so much mom!" I say running up to hug her. "Cammie there will be rules though. Don't get too close to the normal kids and be careful playing." Huh what does she mean?

"Of course mom, but they'll only be normal kids right?" I said studying her face. "Sure ,Cammie, sure" was all I got. Oh no what does she know? Oh well I better get ready camp starts in 2 days and it's a 5 hour drive.

It didn't take me long to pack because Macey laid out all my summer clothes once I told her about soccer camp. She was away on some campaign trail, while Bex was helping her parents on a mission and Liz was at Science camp.

Once I finished packing I laid on my bed and contemplated what my mom meant from earlier. Who else would be at camp?

**AN: hey guys this idea has been nagging me a lot lately. And I love competitive sports. This is kinda like a prologue. Don't worry more is coming. I love reviews. Oh and Ally Carter owns Gallagher and all it's characters. Hehe guess who'll be at camp???**


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally she's gone" I say aloud as I watch my mom drive away from camp. I look down at my paper and see I'm in cabin 3 on the north side with: James Clark, Madison Smith, and Steven Heins. I smiled as I thought that for once there would be co-ed cabins, something interesting. When I finally arrived at my cabin I saw that all the beds were taken except the one by the window so I put my stuff down and glanced at my watch.

CRAP! The orientation started at 8:15 and it was 8:12, I better run if I wanna get there in time. Luckily I was already wearing a pair of shorts and a workout top so I just put on cleats and sprinted to the field with my spy techniques.

There was a crowd already seated in sides; the north and the south. I walked over and sat with some girls in the back of the north side. All of a sudden a whistle was blown and a tall Mexican man stepped in with a British woman.

"Welcome to the Cornilian Soccer Camp Program. Today we will determine the captain of the north and south teams." The Mexican man said with a thick accent. "I am Carlos and this is Leah. Leah will take North side, I take south." The rest of the group and me moved over to Leah.

"Ello boys and girls, how bout we split up into teams boys versus girls. Then decide who is better and then we go for co-captain. Got it? Girls are red jerseys."

We all walked over to the field quietly, and then all of a sudden a boy comes running onto the field yelling. "Sorry I'm late there was traffic." Wow what a lame excuse I thought. That was before he turned around. And I recognized him. Zachary Goode.

Figures, I'm a spy I should've expected this. Now I know what mom was talking about. "Ahh, Mr. Goode isn't it? May I speak to you and Ms. Morgan please" Coach Leah said with a smile. Hmm maybe she knew something. As I walked with her to a secluded area I could feel a lot of eyes on me including Zach who was walking next to me.

"Fancy seeing you here Gallagher girl. So ya missed me right?" He asked in a cocky tone. I rolled my eyes before answering. "Please Blackthorne Boy I've got better things to do in my time than miss you, like I dunno maybe soccer?" His smirk faltered a little but remained there.

"Don't worry about anything, I know about your secret. Rachel Morgan and I go way back, since you both have "special abilities" and therefore are probably better than the "normal" kids at camp. You both will be automatically captains. Cammie is captain of North and Zach is captain of south. If there is any problems come to me. Right so try your hardest in tryouts so it's fair. The different sides will practice together, leading up to the Cornilian Cup Championships at the end of summer." We both nodded and headed back to our different groups.

"First we'll learn everybody's names by passing the ball to different people then we'll start a game." Coach Leah instructed. She kicked me the ball and winked as I said "Cammie Morgan" then passes it to a blond boy across the circle. He smiled as he said James, ahh so he was in my cabin. This continued on until it came back to me again.

"Ok let's start the game now, Morgan will start with the ball for the girls." I put on a red jersey and took the opportunity to survey the other members of my team. There were about 15 give or take. The boys looked pretty strong but I could tell I was better than most of them. There were a couple of guys I'd have to watch out for though. ON the girls team they were pretty well build too. The best fit girl was a black haired Italian girl with hazel eyes. I think her name was Madison the girl from my cabin.

But if there was any real competition it would be from James, I glanced at him only to see him staring at me with his light blue carefree eyes. He reminded me of your all American boy. So I shot him a mischievous smile as coach blew the whistle and I started dribbling the ball down the field. Most of the guys were blocking the girls and Steven; I think his name was trying to get the ball from me. I kicked it in between his legs and scored a goal. All the girls came over cheering and bowed down to me in a victory dance like thing.

Next James had the ball and was coming down the field but Madison popped up beside him and stole the ball then passed it to me because I was standing next to the goal. The boys were on a rebound and quickly caught on blocking Madison and I , so James was able to score one goal. Now I'm a very competitive person so one goal was all I was willing to give them, I may have used some of my spy skills. The game continued on like this and we ended it with 7-2.

Me scoring the most goals on the team I'm pretty sure people expected me to get captain. Or at least that's what I thought as I drank my water. "Pretty good out there Cammie, and I see we're also cabin mates. Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other especially with you probably being captain." James said to me. I must say he was pretty hot I could see his muscles through his shirt and those soccer shorts suited him.

I smiled at him "Thanks James you were good too I'm looking forward to playing with you." He's about to respond but Coach Leah and Carlos come over followed by the South side.

"We have decided the captains but we'd like to tell you some more stuff about the camp. It will not be all soccer. You will have some activity days like Campfire day, Swimming day, and Free Day all leading up to the Championship Soccer game. Anyway the captains are Mr. Zachary Goode for South and Ms. Cameron Morgan for North. Everybody feel free to visit different sides of camp until 10:30 which is curfew. Practice begins tomorrow both teams meet on this field 8:00 sharp. Dismissed"

People came up and congratulated me then went to their cabins. I get that they were disappointed so there probably wouldn't be a lot of socializing tonight. "So Gallagher Girl just you and me huh?" came a very cocky voice behind me. "Please Zach don't flatter yourself. We'll see who's better at practice tomorrow. I've gotta get to my cabin see ya around." Before he could respond I jogged away.

Honestly I was kinda excited about the fact that it was just me and Zach. Maybe we could practice just me and him sometime. And was it just me or did playing soccer make guys even hotter?

**AN: Disowner: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls. I promise more Zammie coming your way! But seriously doesn't playing sports make guys hotter? **


End file.
